Riddles
by Shira
Summary: When Lina disappears, things are bad. But when Gourry has to rely on his brains to get her back, it's even worse!
1. Prologue

**_Here is the unknown ficcie that I didn't tell anybody about! It was my secret ficcie! So, yeah, it starts out with this little prologue thingy to buy me time while I put up the rest of the fic. Each of these is a different Slayers character. They're stupidly obvious and you'll get them in two seconds flat, but it the principle of the thing, right? Okay, the answers for these are at the bottom of the page, okay? Okay! Now, read on, read on!_**

Dumb as dirt, ten times as brave.   
With his sword, his love he'll save. 

Heart of ice, heart of stone.   
Except for his princess, he likes being alone. 

Trickster priest,   
Negative feast.   
Slayers pawns,   
Dragons gone. 

When Xellos come around,   
She whacks him to the ground.   
Her mace is in her skirt,   
And it can really hurt. 

She uses magic to get her way.   
A fireball temper everyday.   
A head of flame,   
Eyes much the same.   
She blows it all up for play. 

Vengeance is her key.   
She'll kill off you and me.   
Sacrifice to Z-gustar.   
Determination takes her far. 

A shrine maiden who's very nice,   
She's probably afraid of mice.   
But because she likes Gourry,   
She gets bashed-- owie. 

I love my friends,   
I love myself.   
I love justice,   
And I love Zel. 

**ANSWERS**   
--------------------- 

Gourry 

Zelgadis 

Xellos 

Filia 

Lina 

Martina 

Sylphiel 

Amelia 

**_Stay tuned for the actual ficcie!!! Brought to you directly by Shira Ficcies Inc. Coming soon to ff.nets everywhere._**


	2. Part 1

**_Here is the first real chapter of this fic. Expect the next part within the next few days... tomorrow, actually, maybe. I've got the idea and everything all ready already. So it should be done soon. Anyway, read this and enjoy._**

The Galloping Stallion Inn was much less crowded than usual. Normally, on a dark, starless night such as that, people would be crowding the tables and the chairs near the fire, and the rooms would all be occupied. But due to the presence of a certain woman, almost no one was there. 

That woman was sitting in a large arm chair in front of a glowing hearth. Her hair was as red as the flames, and her eyes were just as bright. She wore such an outrageous costume that there was no doubt she was a sorceress. She was, in fact, the infamous Lina Inverse, sorceress supreme in her own eyes only. It was due to rumors of her and her deeds that the inn was nearly unoccupied. 

The only other person in the lounge aside from the innkeeper was a young man with long blond hair. He wore armor and a sword, so it was evident that he was a traveling mercenary and swordsman. His blue eyes sparkled with a smile when he looked upon Lina. He was, of course, Gourry Gabriev, Lina's self-proclaimed protector and bodyguard. According to the rumors, they were also lovers, but that wasn't true. 

"I'm going out tonight," Lina said, sipping a mug of coffee. 

Gourry sat up sharply. "Why?" he asked, worried for Lina. "Alone?" 

Nodding, Lina said, "Yeah, I've heard there's a bandit gang just outside the city. I'll attack them tonight to take them by surprise." She grinned in anticipation, and stood up. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" 

"Lina, wait!" Gourry said, standing as well. "Don't you want me to come with you?" 

"No, I can take care of a few bandits on my own," Lina said, thinking Gourry was treating her like a child again. 

Gourry watched Lina take a few steps towards the door, but he called out, "Lina, stop!" When Lina turned around questioningly, he said, "I have a really bad feeling about this. Don't go out tonight, okay?" 

"Stop worrying, Gourry," Lina said impatiently. "It's no big deal. Just a few hundred bandits!" With that she headed for the door, and left the inn. 

Gourry stood dejectedly in the center of the lounge. He just stared at the door for a moment as if expecting Lina to come back in any second, but she didn't. Resignedly, he sat back down in an arm chair. "I'll wait here for her until she gets back," Gourry told himself. 

Normally, Gourry wouldn't have any problem with Lina going to after a bandit gang, but he just had a gut instinct that something bad would happen. He wasn't sure what, but he had a strange feeling that he wouldn't see Lina again for a long time. 

* * *

Lina closed the door behind her, and walked out into the pitch black night. It had rained all night, and the clouds still hung low in the sky, obscuring both the moon and the stars. There weren't any lights burning in any of the houses on the street, and the lamps were still wet from the afternoon's shower. Before she went anywhere, Lina cast a light spell, illuminating the road for her. She then followed the road towards the forest outside the town. 

"I don't know why Gourry's so upset," Lina said to herself as she walked. "It's not like I haven't done this before. But... then again, maybe I should have listened to him? He's not big on brains, but when it comes to instinct, he's usually right on the money." Lina sighed, and said, "Oh, well. I'll just take out these bandits and go straight back." 

Lina quickened her pace at the thought of fireballing every one of those thieves, and snatching all their loot. The idea of gold jingling in her pockets lifted her spirits, and dashed away any unpleasant or foreboding thoughts. Tonight was about her and the bandits. Her and the fire. Her and the gold. 

* * *

Gourry woke up with a start, looking around him anxiously. He was still in the arm chair in front of the fire in the lounge. Looking out the window, Gourry saw that it was light outside. He must have fallen asleep. Yawning and stretching, Gourry got out of the chair, and looked about again. He didn't see Lina anywhere. Maybe when she got back she went up to her room. 

Thinking such, Gourry went up to where he knew Lina's room to be, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Again, Gourry knocked, and waited. When Lina didn't answer, Gourry opened the door a crack, and looked in. 

Lina wasn't there, and the bed looked as if it hadn't been used yet. So she hadn't been there. And if she wasn't downstairs, that meant that she didn't come back last night. Why hadn't Lina returned? Surely she would have finished blowing up bandits by now. 

More than a little worried, Gourry hurried back down the stairs, and dashed out of the inn, following the road. Where had Lina said the bandits were? Just outside the city, right? Gourry ran through the town, making towards the forest at the limits. Perhaps the bandits had been there. Lina would still be there, he hoped, counting money or searching tents. 

Gourry's heart pounded in anticipation as he neared the camp site. He somehow felt that he wouldn't find Lina there. She wouldn't be there. he hoped and prayed she would be, but he knew she wouldn't. When he reached the stakeout, he found the ruins of bandits and tents, charred remains of a watchtower littering the forest floor. 

Urgently, Gourry searched through all the tents. When he found chests and cases still full of glittering gold, he panicked. No way would Lina have left gold there. Something happened to her, he knew it. 

After his cursory check around the site, Gourry went back to where he had started from. He looked around wildly, his eyes darting to and fro, looking for any sign of Lina or what had happened to her. His intense searching found results eventually in the form of a letter stuck to a tree by an arrow. 

Gourry was over there in an instant, and pulled the arrow from the tree. He slipped the note off, and quickly read it. When he got further along in the letter, his eyes widened, his mouth opened, and the arrow fell out of his limp hand. The only muscles that seemed to be working were the ones holding the letter. He read it over again, not believing what it read. 

_Gourry Gabriev,_   
_I assume you are the one reqading this, and you have noticed that your precious sorceress is missing. That is because she is now in my custody. If she remains here for too long, I'm afraid I will kill her. Her life lies in your hands, Gourry. If you can follow my clues and get here before I decide time is up, she will live. If not, she will die, and I will send you visual proof of it. Remember, Gourry-- her life is in your hands. Do not waste time, or she will die. I swear to that. _

"Lina..." Gourry managed to say. Below the letter was another note. It looked like a riddle or something. Gourry read it aloud, wondering if that was one of the clues the letter had spoken of. "What never gets any wetter no matter how much it rains?" he read. 

What was that supposed to mean? If he figured out the answer, would that lead him to another clue? Most likely. But what was the answer to the question? What never got any wtter no matter how much it rained? Everything got wet if it rained, right? 

Gourry frowned, and reread the riddle. "What never gets any wetter no matter how much it rains?" he repeated. Contemplating this, he headed back to the inn. 

Now was not the first time Gourry regretted not being smarter like Zelgadis or Lina. He never was much for brains, going more towards brawn. But now Lina's life depended on him being smarter than he was used to being. He had to figure out that question or Lina would die. 

Eventually, Gourry found himself back at the inn, still pondering the clue. He wandered over to the fire, and sat down in an armchair. "What never gets any wetter no matter how much it rains?" he muttered to himself. A fish? No, they weren't always wet, unless they were always in water. Rain? Rain wouldn't get wet if it rained. But rain wasn't a reference point for another clue. Water didn't get wet in rain, though. Would it have something to do with water? 

That was it! A lake! A lake was full of water! And there was a lake nearby. He'd find his next clue at the lake somewhere. 

"I got it!" Gourry shouted, standing up. The innkeeper stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't worry, Lina," Gourry said as if Lina were right there with him. "I'm coming for you!" With that, Gourry charged out of the inn, intent only on getting to the lake. He had barely left the inn, however, when his stomach growled, and Gourry stopped. 

"Food," he said. "I need food. I have to eat. Then I can go to the lake." With that idea, Gourry went into the nearest restaurant. "I'll have everything on the first page," he told the waitress who came to serve him. "Double portions, please." He handed her the menu, smiling widely. 

The waitress stared, and nodded slowly. She took the menu in limp hands, before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. She'd been in shock. No one could possibly eat that much... could they? 

Gourry could. He could actually eat a lot more than that, but he decided to go light so he could hurry and get to the lake. When Gourry's food came, he lifted his fork in one hand, and his knife in the other. "All right!" he shouted. "Remember, Lina, I get the... the..." Gourry trailed off when he looked across the table and remembered that Lina wasn't with him. Slowly, Gourry's arms dropped, and his hands rested on the table. 

Usually, he and Lina would be fighting and arguing over who got to eat what. He'd no doubt get fireballed a few times, and whacked with a fork. Despite that, however, Gourry found himself wishing Lina were there, fighting with him over food, instead of not there at all. 

"Lina," Gourry said quietly, staring at his food. "Where are you?" Gourry was so used to Lina being with him everywhere they went, that he felt strangely alone without her. He clenched his fist, and said, "I will get her back." His voice was harsh with determination. Then, ready to go, Gourry dug into his food, wolfing it down as fast as he could. A few minutes later, he walked out of the restaurant, leaving behind a good tip, empty plates, and staring customers. 

Over the course of several hours, Gourry walked along dirt trails and cobbled streets to get to the lake. He knew, deep inside, that once he got to the lake, he would most definitely find another clue as to where Lina was. He would find her eventually, he knew it. 

It was nearing dusk when Gourry reached the lake. It had been farther from the town than he'd first thought, and had taken longer to get there. All the same, Gourry looked around the immediate area desperately for another clue. At first, he didn't find anything. He searched to no avail for several minutes. It was just as he was about to give up that he saw a tree with a hollow in it, right next to the water's edge. In fact, half of the tree's roots were growing into the lake. 

Gourry went over there quickly, and reached for the hollow. He didn't want to lean on the tree, because it looked as if it were ready to fall over into the lake at any minute. But his arm didn't stretch far enough. Carefully, Gourry placed one hand on the trunk of the wide tree, and leaned around it. He felt the tree give a little under his weight, but he kept reaching for the hollow. Just as his hand groped in there, and had grabbed a piece of paper, the tree fell over from the pressure. Gourry danced backwards to keep from falling into the lake after the tree. 

For a second, Gourry just watched the tree as it half-floated across the lake. He then realized he had the clue in his hand, and quickly looked down at it. 

_Very Good._   
_You've made it through the first riddle. You have determination. But remember, time is running out. If you must know, the girl is well and safe... for the time being. Here is the question to get you to the next clue: Why did the boy throw the glass of water out his window? _

Gourry looked at the question. Why did the boy throw the glass of water out his window? Gourry didn't have a clue. Who'd want to throw out a glass of water? All it'd do was fall to the ground and break, right? 

Sighing, Gourry tried to read the letter again, but it was getting too dark. Reluctantly, Gourry folded up the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. He lay down on the ground, staring up at the sky. The dark clouds had cleared away, and the stars shone. The moon wasn't there, though. It was the new moon, the time where the moon was gone for a whole night. 

While he tried to sleep, Gourry kept thinking about that question. Why did the boy throw the glass of water out his window? Gourry tried to think of what would happen if you threw a glass of water out a window. It'd fall. The water would fall. A waterfall! That was it! The next place was a waterfall! 

Gourry sat up sharply, but forced himself to lay back down again. It was too late to try to go anywhere. He had to get some sleep so he could help Lina. He'd follow the river tomorrow until he got to a waterfall. Tomorrow. He needed his rest. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Gourry fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	3. Interlude

**_'Nother chapter! Now, for this chappie, I don't own Sara Evans' "No Place That Far" even though I wish I did. It's a really pretty song. For lyrics and Sara Evans singing it, go to http://www.sarahbrighteyes.com/noplace.html_**

_Lina smiled up at him, her eyes bright. Gourry sighed, and said, "Great, it's a kid. Some flat-chested, wide-eyed little kid."_

_He and Lina were sitting at a table at an inn. An old man came up, and asked, "Would you perhaps be Lina Inverse, the renowned sorceress?" Lina laughed, and said, "Well, yeah..." Gourry stared. "You're a sorceress?" he asked in disbelief. Lina fell face-first into her soup._

_Lina and Sylphiel were standing on a barren land, facing Kopii Rezo. Koppi Rezo was angry at Sylphiel for keeping Lina from casting the Giga Slave, and threw a spell at Sylphiel. Lina pushed her out of the way, taking the brunt of the attack. She fell to the ground, and didn't move. Bright red blood flowed across the rocks. "LINA!!" Gourry shouted. "Lina! Lina! Li- LINAAAA!!!!!"_

_Gourry was wrapped in a black cloud of magic, controlled by Hellmaster Phibrizzo. He struggled against it, but he couldn't escape. Below him, Lina was chasing him, her hand outstretched. "Gourry!" she shouted. "Gourry! Gourry!!! GOURRY!!!" She tripped then, and passed out after the effort it took to cast her Ragna Blade._

_Lina just smiled at him, her eyes sparkling._

_She ran ahead, calling at him to keep up._

_They laughed together, just traveling like they always did._

_She spoke his name softly, grinning. "Gourry..."_

Gourry woke up, sweating. He'd dreamt about Lina. He looked around wildly, but didn't see her anywhere near him. He remembered what had happened. Lina was in trouble. Would he get her back? He had to rely on his brains, so he didn't know if he'd find her in time. To Gourry's shock, he felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Lina..." 

_I can't imagine any greater fear_   
_than waking up without you here._   
_And though the sun would still shine on,_   
_my whole world, would all be gone._   
_But not for long_

Suddenly, Gourry brushed away that tear, and stood up in determination. He clenched his fists tightly, and started walking at a brisk pace. He'd get Lina back. No matter what it took, no matter where he had to go, no matter what he had to fight, he'd find her. And then he'd make the person that kidnapped her pay dearly for his crime. No one took Lina away from him. No one. Gourry would go to the ends of the Earth itself to get Lina back. 

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl._   
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers_   
_just to climb a thousand walls,_   
_always know that I would find a way_   
_to get to where you are._   
_There's no place that far._

Gourry stayed near the lake, following the coast until he get to the river. As he let the waves lap over his boots, the only thing he could think about was Lina. He'd get her back somehow. True, they argued a lot, and she could lose her temper too easily, but he still needed her with him. It felt so right whenever Lina was around that without her there, he felt incomplete. There was a spot in his heart where Lina belonged, and without her near him, that spot became hollow. He had to get Lina back, and maybe tell her how important she was to him, so she'd take more care that something like that couldn't happened. Had she taken him with her, he cold have protected her, like he was supposed to. So after he told her that she meant the world to him, he wouldn't let her go anywhere without him. 

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,_   
_lonely miles or two stubborn hearts._   
_Nothing short of God above_   
_could turn me away from your love._   
_I need you that much._

Gourry's thoughts took a strange turn as he reached the river and began following it to the end, where he knew it would become a waterfall. He knew Lina was important to him. He knew he'd go anywhere with her, and anywhere to get her back. But was that as deep as it went? Or did he possibly feel more for Lina than he let on. When Lina had nearly died those few times, his heart had been torn to pieces. If he felt that strongly about losing her, then did that mean anything? Even now, Lina wasn't dead or dying, yet he still felt that pang in his heart of needing her there. Surely just friendship and protectiveness wouldn't spur those feelings, would they? Could it be something more than friendship? 

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl._   
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers,_   
_just to climb a thousand walls,_   
_always know that I would find a way_   
_to get to where you are._   
_There's no place that far._

Gourry heard the sound of water rushing loudly. He was nearing the waterfall. From there he'd find his next clue, for sure. Then, no matter how difficult that clue was, he'd figure it out. No matter where it told him to go, he'd go there. No matter how tough his adversary was, when he got to them, he would defeat them. And no matter how violent Lina was, he'd tell her about his strange feelings, and insist on accompanying her everywhere. He'd protect her as was his role. He'd follow her to the horizon and beyond to make sure she was safe. 

_Oh if I had to run, if I had to crawl._   
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers,_   
_just to climb a thousand walls,_   
_always know that I would find a way_   
_to get to where you are._   
_There's no place that far._

Gourry reached the waterfall, and stood on the edge, looking down. The water tumbled down the rocks, cascading down into another lake, crashing into the water and foaming white. He'd made it. Now, to find the next clue. He had to find it. He had to find Lina. 

_Baby, there's no place that far._


	4. Part 2

**_Gomen! I haven't updated in AGES! The thing is, I have everything typed out already, I'm just too lazy to do all the HTML editing I need to do... But here I am doing it so y'all can read some more! Don't you think Sara Evans' song is so pretty!?? I LOVE IT!!!_**

Backing away from the edge of the waterfall, Gourry looked around the immediate area for the next clue. There weren't many possible places it could be. Around him, there was only the river and the waterfall, a few patches of tall grass, and large clumps of rocks. Getting on his knees, Gourry probed through each bunch of grass and each pile of rocks. He finally found a piece of yellow parchment halfway under a bleached rock. He grabbed it, crinkling it in his fist, and got to his feet. Instantly, he opened it and read what it said. 

_Well Done.   
You've made it to the waterfall. I again report that your "Lina" is here and safe. Here is a little momento for you to keep to prove her well being. _

Contained with the letter was another note, written in a handwriting Gourry recognized as Lina's. He read this quickly, praying Lina was saying she was all right. 

_Gourry,   
I have no clue what the hell happened. I was blowing up the bandits, and this guy snuck up behind me and then when I woke up again, I was in this creepy place. The guy won't let me tell you where I am. He says to tell you I'm fine. Sure, fine for being deprived of food and respect! This guy has no manners at all, Gourry! He won't even tell me what his name is!! Grr! Anyway, he's saying I have to end this. All I want to add is hurry your blond butt over here and get me out! If he kills me, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!   
Lina _

Gourry chuckled a little. Despite Lina's situation, she was still acting like her normal self. Then, quickly, Gourry realized he hadn't read the clue yet. Turning back to the original letter, he skimmed over it until he came to the question. 

What building weighs the least? 

What was that supposed to mean? What building weighs the least? Didn't most buildings weigh the same? Wait, this was supposed to test his brain. It was a twist of words, right? But what could it mean? What building weighs the least? 

Gourry changed his train of thought. What didn't weigh a whole lot? Air? But there weren't any air buildings. Feathers didn't weigh much. Was it something to do with feathers or birds? Pillows, maybe? Or a feather duster? 

That was it! Maids used feather dusters! He'd just have to find a place that hired out maids. Clenching his fist, inadvertently crumbling the letter, Gourry shouted, "Right! There's a big town by the lake below the waterfall! I'll check there!" 

Grinning with his accomplishment, Gourry ran across the cliff until he reached a path leading down. He had to slow his step as he went down, since the trail was very steep, and loose rocks littered the path. He slipped once, and grabbed desperately around him for something to hold onto. He managed to catch hold of a thick tree root protruding from the sheer wall, and used that to pull himself up again. From there on down, Gourry kept one hand firmly against the wall. 

When he reached the bottom, Gourry didn't pause for a moment. He had to hurry as fast as he could to get to a maid hiring place so he could get the next clue as to where Lina was. He darted along the coast of the lake, and reached the town just as the sun was starting to set. 

The town was larger than normal, being a very prosperous seaport. It had large docks at a marina, and a tall lighthouse overlooking the lake. There were several inns and taverns, and Gourry was almost positive he could find a place that would hire out maids. 

From there, Gourry wandered through the streets, looking for such a place. When it was getting dark, and Gourry was about to give up, he saw a sign that read, "Maids for Hire." Cheering up more than a little, Gourry went in there. No one was at the counter, so he took the liberty of looking around. He checked behind the counter, under the carpet, in the potted plants, beneath seat cushions, all to no avail. He didn't see hide nor hair of a clue. 

By then it was late, and Gourry resignedly left the store, and checked into an inn. He dragged his feet up the stairs, and plopped down on his bed without bothering to remove his armor or sword. He'd been so sure that was where the next clue would be. If it wasn't a maid service, then what could it be? 

"What building weighs the least?" Gourry mumbled to himself, on the verge of sleep. What building would be light? Feathers weren't it. He seriously doubted bubbles, though it could be a soap maker. What would be light? Cursing his brain, Gourry kept trying to figure out what it would possibly be. 

Before Gourry could figure out what the answer to the clue was, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams of Lina. 


	5. Part 3

**_Um... feather dusters? *ahem* Anyway... poor Gourry! ^____^ Anyway, I bet y'all can figure out what building weighs the least, ne? Yeah, and I don't own the riddle that shows up later in this chapter. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien._**

When Gourry woke up again in the morning, his forehead was covered with a sheen of sweat. He'd had a terrible nightmare about Lina and what that guy could be doing to her. He felt a shudder run through his spine at some of the leftover thoughts. After wiping his brow, Gourry swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

His back was cramped from sleeping in his armor all night, and he had a bruise on his hip from the hilt of his sword digging into his side while he slept. But Gourry didn't dwell on those things. He just stood up, and headed out of the inn. 

Gourry considered getting something to eat, but he found that he didn't have an appetite. He couldn't eat without thinking about Lina, and that'd only make him so depressed that he couldn't eat anyway. Sighing, Gourry paid for his room, and left. 

As Gourry trekked through the town, looking for a light building, he realized how little he'd spoken over the past few days. Of course, with Lina gone, and Zelgadis and Amelia both in Seyruun, he didn't have anyone to talk to. But going for so long without hearing his own voice was a little disconcerting, so to fill that silence, he said softly, "Lina... Where are you?" 

As luck would have it, Gourry looked up just then at the sound of a goose quacking loudly. He then saw the top of the lighthouse. 

"A lighthouse?" Gourry asked, testing the sound of it. "A light building! A lighthouse! Of course!!" Gourry's spirits flew as his feet flew towards the lighthouse. When Gourry reached the tall building at the coast, he encountered a guard at the door. 

"Why do you want in?" the guard asked in a gruff voice, an emotionless expression on his face. 

Gourry didn't really want to tell the guard the real reason, so he tried to make something up. "I have to... um... replace the light bulb in there," he said lamely. "It's going to die." 

The guard nodded, and said, "Go ahead." Obviously, the guard didn't realize that Gourry didn't have a replacement bulb with him, or that light bulbs hadn't been invented yet. 

Gourry didn't care though, and just went in the door and darted up the stairs. When he reached the top of the lighthouse, he looked around. A sorcerer's light spell was what was powering the house, not a nonexistent light bulb. The spell flashed at frequent intervals, illuminating the way to shore for wayward boats. 

At the base of the pillar the light was hovering above was an envelope of parchment. Gourry picked it up, and ripped it open. 

_Another Job Well Done.   
You must be better at this than I'd expected. But remember, the clock is ticking. You never know when I may say time is up. Here is your next clue, however.   
What has roots that no one sees,   
And is taller than the trees?   
Up, up it goes,   
And yet it never grows. _

Gourry stared. What was that supposed to mean? It had roots, but it wasn't a tree, since it was taller than one. But it didn't grow. Things that had roots grew, right? Gourry sat down on the floor, unaware that he was blocking the light from the spell. 

It didn't have roots, it didn't grow, and it was taller than trees? 

First Gourry tried to think of things taller than trees that didn't grow. Buildings, but they didn't have roots. That waterfall was taller than trees, but that didn't have roots either. That was difficult! How was he supposed to know what it was? It was too tricky! 

Down below, a large five-mast ship was sailing through the foggy waters, unaware that he was heading directly for the lighthouse as full throttle. With the light being blocked by Gourry, the captain had no idea how close to shore they were. So the boat plowed ahead, unknowing of what would happen momentarily. 

After just a few more seconds, the boat collided. It ran into shore, it's momentum knocking it into the lighthouse. The lighthouse itself, already a little shaky, started to topple. Inside, Gourry grabbed at anything he could when the building started falling over. He got hold of the pillar the light spell had been on, and held on for dear life. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the lighthouse fall over completely. It came to a lurching halt, and the pillar became dislodged from the floor. Gourry shouted as he fell, but he didn't have far to go. He crashed into the back window, shattering the glass, and the heavy stone pillar crushing him, forcing the breath out of his lungs. Gourry could only watch as the windows on the other side shattered, raining glass down on top of him. 

The boat also shattered and splintered, pieces flying every which way. Huge chunks of wood flew from the boat. Cannonballs that had been stored in the prow rolled out along the length of the lighthouse, falling in through the broken windows, or cracking the few that still remained. As those cannonballs fell, Gourry hoped to goodness that none of them fell on him. Unfortunately, his pleas weren't heard. One heavy cannonball fell squarely on his head, knocking him out cold. Luckily, Gourry had a very thick head, and the damage caused wasn't bad, but it did start bleeding freely. Being unconscious, Gourry was unaware of several other cannonballs falling on him in various places, or of the fact that people came in from the streets and managed to drag him out of the fallen lighthouse. 


	6. Part 4

**_Itai! Poor Gourry! I bet that hurts! ... *wince* Anywho! Kepp reading, folks! I got more more More MORE!!_**

When Gourry woke up, he was very disoriented. He tried to remember what had just happened to him. He'd found the clue, and was trying to figure it out, when the lighthouse fell. 

Gourry sat bolt upright, and brought both hands to his head at the pain that sudden movement had caused. When the pain assuaged, Gourry removed his hands, feeling several small cuts on his face, no doubt caused by the falling glass. 

Quickly, Gourry checked his condition. He had dozens and dozens of small scratches from the glass, and large bruises from the cannonballs. He had one particularly nasty black and blue mark across his chest from the stone pillar crushing him. It hurt him to breathe too deeply. His head also pounded, and Gourry reached up to touch the sore spot again. It was covered in thick bandages. 

It was then that Gourry wondered where he was. Someone had bandaged him up. Who? Looking around, Gourry found that he was in a pleasant little room. There were yellow curtains hanging at the open window, and he was in a comfortable bed. In one corner his sword and armor were piled, and the notes he'd kept were all out on a bedside table. 

Just as Gourry was reaching for his letters, wincing as this movement agitated his bruise, the door to the room opened. Gourry paused, and looked over at who came it. 

A small girl with short brown hair was backing into the room, both her hands full with a tray of water and some bandages. When she turned around and saw Gourry awake, she gasped and nearly dropped her things. "You... You're awake, sir?" the girl asked tentatively, setting the tray down on a dresser near the bed. 

Gourry nodded. He stole a glance back at his letters, but decided to leave them where they were for the time being. "Who--" 

"I'm Aliya," the girl told him with a shy smile. "And... you're Gourry Gabriev-san?" At Gourry's questioning look, the Aliya blushed and said, "I... I read your letters. I hope you don't mind..." 

"You helped me?" Gourry asked. When the girl nodded, he said, "I don't mind." 

Aliya took a hesitant step forward, and asked, "Are you in trouble? From the sound of your letters, that girl Lina was kidnapped, right?" Gourry nodded. "And you're trying to get her back?" Gourry nodded. "You love her?" Gourry blinked a few times. 

"Love her?" he asked in confusion. 

Quickly, Aliya shook her head, and said, "No, never mind. You're just friends, then?" 

"Yeah," Gourry said uncertainly. Those feelings he'd had... had they been love? For Lina? 

"Um..." Aliya said, interrupting his thoughts. "When I read your letters, and I heard the last riddle... I... um... started thinking about it, and I might know where it is..." 

Gourry was instantly alert. "Where?" he asked. "You think you know? Where is it?" 

"I'll tell you after I bandage you up again," Aliya said, a slight stern tone in her voice. "You got hurt real bad, and you were out for two days." 

"Two days!?!" Gourry demanded. "No! I can't stay any longer! I have to hurry! What if he hurt Lina already? What if it's too late? What if... what if..." Gourry trailed off, tortured by the thought of Lina being gone already because of him and his carelessness. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he said, "What if she's already dead?" His voice was very quiet, and Aliya almost didn't hear him. 

Aliya bit her lip, and said, "I promise I'll let you go look after I bandage you up. And I can ensure swift transportation to where you need to be." 

Gourry looked up at her, and nodded, drying his face quickly, a little embarrassed that he'd cried in front of someone. 

As Aliya went to work, she thought about Gourry and his reactions to the thought of Lina dead already. She assumed that they really were in love, but they just didn't know it yet. That happened surprisingly a lot. When she finished replacing the bandage on Gourry's head and applying some ointment to his deeper cuts, she said, "Okay, as for the place you need to go, it's a mountain." 

Gourry thought about it. "What has roots that no one sees, and is taller than the trees?" 

Aliya joined in, and they said the last verse together. "Up, up it goes, and yet never grows." 

"A mountain?" Gourry asked. 

"Yeah," Aliya said, nodding. "It's much taller than trees, never grows, and it's roots are just the base of it." 

Gourry stared at that little girl. Even she could figure it out, and he couldn't. "Thank you," he told her sincerely. 

"And there's Mount Rymond right across the lake," Aliya told him. "My daddy has a boat, and he can get you over there fast. If we hurry, we can catch him." 

Gourry stood up, balancing himself against a wave of dizziness, and quickly grabbed his things. He stuffed his letters in a pocket, and strapped his sword to his hip, wincing at his came in contact with a bruise. He thought about putting his armor on, but the idea of his heavy armor over that giant bruise on his chest convinced him otherwise. He decided to leave it there, and get it on his way back after he found Lina. 

After that, Gourry followed the young Aliya out of the room, and through a small one-story house, and out into the streets. Gourry winced when he saw the fallen lighthouse and the remains of the boat that had collided into it. That was his fault, wasn't it? 

Aliya led Gourry past the lighthouse, down to the marina. Half a dozen boats were docked there. Aliya took Gourry to the largest one at the very end, and called up in a voice that seemed too loud for her small stature. "DADDY!!" 

A young man with brown hair tied into a ponytail looked down over the port side of the ship. "Aliya!" he called down. "Who's that with you?" 

"It's the man from the lighthouse!" Aliya called back. "His name is Gourry-san!" 

The man looked at Gourry, and asked, "Why are you here?" 

"I want you to take him to the mountain, Daddy!" Aliya told him. "You're going there now, right?" 

"Yes, I am..." Aliya's father said. "Why does he need to get to the mountain?" 

Aliya looked over at Gourry. She couldn't say he was looking for his love. How about... "He's looking for a friend who's supposed to be over there!" 

Sighing, the man looked down at Gourry, and said, "Fine! Lead him aboard, Aliya!" 

"THANK YOU, DADDY!" Aliya shouted as her father went back to work. She turned to Gourry, grinning, and said, "Follow me!" The girl took off down the dock, and dashed up the gangplank, Gourry right behind her. When they got on deck, Aliya showed him around a little, pointing out where the galley was, though she said he might not be on the boat long enough to eat. 

"But the lake is really wide, right?" Gourry asked. "It'd take more than a few hours to cross..." 

Aliya grinned widely, and said, "Not with my dad's ship! Just you wait, it's powerful fast!" 

Gourry just shrugged. He knew almost nothing about boats. 

"Aliya!" her father called. "Off the boat, I'm setting out!" 

Nodding, Aliya yelled back, "All right!" She then said to Gourry, "Good luck." She turned around, and went back down to the dock, waiting there for the boat to leave. 

Gourry leaned over the rail and waved to Aliya as the ship left the dock. If the mountain was indeed where he was supposed to go, then he'd owe Lina's life to that girl. He never would have been able to figure out that riddle, yet a young girl had. Sighing, Gourry rested his elbows on the railing and just watched the water as they sailed over the lake. 

"You all right there?" Aliya's father asked, coming over to him. "You aren't seasick, are you?" 

Gourry shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he said. Which, of course, was a complete lie. He still missed Lina and worried for her. What if he had been unconscious too long and Lina was already dead? Then it would have been his fault she'd died. 

"Hey, buck up," Aliya's father told him. "I'm Ty. Aliya said your name is Gourry?" 

Slowly, Gourry nodded. His elation at figuring out where the next clue would be was started to fade. He couldn't help but dread the fact that Lina was gone forever already. 

After slapping Gourry on the shoulder, Ty said, "Hey, don't worry. You look like you're fretting over something. Whatever it is, it'll turn out right. You'll see." With that, Ty crossed the deck and headed back to the helm. 

Staring down at the waters as the boat plowed through them, Gourry sincerely hoped Ty was right, and then everything would end up okay. Gourry let out a deep sigh, and just continued to watch the water as the ship sped on. 

Once while the ship was near the middle of the lake, Gourry thought he saw a dolphin jump up before returning to the waters. He figured it was just high hopes that he saw it, since dolphins were supposed to represent good luck. 

"Land ho!" the lookout in the crow's nest called out. 

Gourry looked up with a jerk. He must have dozed off right there, leaning on the railing. He lifted his head, and saw the far shore of the lake coming closer. Looming right on the coast was a tall mountain, its peak disappearing in the clouds. Gourry had never seen such a tall mountain just standing on its own. Through most of his traveling when he saw a mountain that tall, it was usually in a chain of mountains the same height. 

The boat slowed as they reached the dock at the shore. There was another sea port at the docks, and the mountain was just behind it. As soon as Gourry was allowed off, he ran down the gangplank and raced toward the mountain. His next clue would be there, he knew it. He passed restaurants, inns, and taverns but, though he hadn't eaten recently, he wasn't hungry. Every concern of his was focused on getting to the mountain and getting Lina back. 

...and hoping he wasn't too late. 

By the time Gourry reached the base of the mountain, he was out of breath and had nearly worn off his legs. But he was there. He stopped for a moment, his hands on his knees, to catch his breath. While he did so, he took the time to look around for anything leading to the next clue. What he saw was not a letter, but a large wooden door built right into the face of the mountain. 

Gourry stopped his heavy breathing, and went over to investigate. The door stood taller than he did, and was at least twice as wide. In the center of the door was a large brass handle. After hesitating only a moment, Gourry grabbed the knob and turned. The door opened with a soft click, and Gourry pushed the door, which led into a long, wide corridor leading straight through the mountain. After taking a deep breath, Gourry set forth into the tunnel. A passage like that would not stop him. He had, after all, promised to go to the very ends of the Earth to get Lina back with him. 


	7. Part 5

**_GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! I haven't updated this poor ficcie in ages and ages and ages!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I had school, and drama club, and other ficcies, and my KiSS doll, and all sorts of other stuff, and I just forgot and I'm really SORRY and I hope y'all will forgive me!!! *sniffle* Anyway, I did get this chapter up! So yay! Read it please! I hope to get lots of reviews from this!! Again, I'm sorry! And I'm also sorry this is such a short chapter!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!! _**

Inside the mountain it was pitch black. Gourry could barely see his own hand in front of his face. He kept his feet on the ground and shuffled along so he wouldn't trip over anything, and kept one hand along the wall. He didn't know whether there were forks or turns he was supposed to take, and he didn't know which direction he was going in. All he knew was that he had to go through that tunnel to get to Lina. 

After walking for about a half hour, though it seemed much longer, it began to get brighter. Gourry went a little faster in his hurry to get to the light. When he reached the source of the light, he found a light spell cast. Just beneath the glowing ball of magical light was a parchment envelope. Gourry grabbed it, and tore it open, his hands shaking. Please don't let it be too late... Please don't let it be too late... he thought over and over again. 

When Gourry unfolded the letter, he was greeted with Lina's handwriting on the paper. 

_Gourry,   
What's taking you so long? This guy is creeping me out! He won't even let me see his face! Just... hurry up, okay? This guy says he wants me to tell you that I'm alive for now and that you'd better hurry your jellyfish butt here fast or I'll Fireball you into the Demon Sea!! I swear, Gourry, if I die because you didn't get here, I WILL HAUNT YOU!!   
Lina_

Gourry had to chuckle a little at that. Typical Lina. She was probably scared, Gourry decided, but she must be hiding it with her anger. Still... 

Quickly, Gourry glanced at the bottom of the letter. 

_This is the last clue you will receive, Gourry. After this, you should be able to find your Lina and myself. I'm sure you'll be surprised when you see me. Hurry up.   
It swallows light,   
Kills dreams.   
Brings the night,   
Induces screams._

Gourry let his arms drop to his sides. He had to figure out another riddle? He couldn't think at a time like that. Lina's life was in even more danger than ever, and he had to try to solve another riddle? 

Sighing, Gourry looked around. He was positive Lina was in the mountain. But where? Gourry saw the passage he'd just come through. A tiny point of light far at the end indicated the door leading outside. But he couldn't go there. Instead, Gourry's eyes set on another passage. There wasn't a speck of light in there. It was pitch black. 

Black? Dark! That was the answer to the riddle! It swallows light becuase darkness takes over daylight. It kills dreams because darkness is so depressing. It brings the night, because night is dark. It induces screams because people are scared of the dark! It all made perfect sense! 

Clenching the letter tightly in his fist, Gourry nodded determinedly and headed down the pitch dark passage. Lina was down there. He could feel it. He had a gut instinct. 

"Hang on just a little longer, Lina," Gourry said, speaking as if to Lina. "I'm coming!" 


	8. End

**_GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!! (This is the second fic I've had to say this to today!) I really thought I had the end up!!! Everyone who's been waiting for ages for the end to come, please forgive me! And how do I repay you? By giving you this two-page lousy ending..... I'm SORRRRRYYYY!!!!!!!! I'll do better with my other fics, I promise!!!!! ;_______; All my loyal readers will abondon me now because I never update, and when I do, my updates are lousy....._**

As Gourry ran farther and farther down the pitch black hallway, he ran more out of breath and became more frightened that he'd never reach Lina through the seemingly never ending darkness. But still he kept going, because he had to get to Lina. He had to. 

Finally, after what seemed to him like years of running through darkness, Gourry saw something ahead. It wasn't light, but neither was it dark. It was a spot of gray in the otherwise jet black passage. Gourry, relieved to see something at last, ran towards it. 

He ran closer and closer to it, and it got brighter and brighter. He soon realized that there was a room ahead, being lit by candles or something. There must be someone there! Taking hope that it was Lina, Gourry ran ahead faster than ever, and he soon reached the room. 

Inside the room was a desk, which had a small lit candle on it, along with a pen and inkstand, fresh paper, and a seal. Also, off in a corner, there was a bed. Someone was lying in it. 

"Lina?" Gourry asked, stepping further into the room. "Lina, is that you?" He ran over to the bed, and shook the shoulder of the occupant. "Please be Lina!" 

The person sleeping in the bed grumbled, and turned over. 

"Lina!" Gourry shouted. "Lina, you're okay!" 

Slowly, Lina's eyes opened, and she looked up. "Gourry?" she asked, confused. "Am I still dreaming?" 

"I don't think so," Gourry said. "Anyways, I came to save you. Come on!" 

Lina sat up sharply, and asked, "Gourry? But... How'd you get here?" 

"I dunno," he said simply. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lina told him. 

Suddenly, Gourry reached for Lina, and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad," he said, and wishing he could express his true feelings in words. She could never know how glad he was that she was okay. 

Blushing, Lina stammered, "G-gourry...?" 

Then, breaking the quiet of the moment, a new voice sounded from the shadows. "It seems you're better than I thought, Gourry Gabriev." 

Gourry turned sharply at the sound of his name, and stood protectively in front of Lina, his sword drawn. "Who are you?" 

Lina stood as well, and demanded, "Come out and show yourself!" 

The voice laughed a little, and said, "I would, but I think the sight of me might scare you." 

"Hah!" Lina scoffed. "Fat chance! I'm not afraid of anybody or anything!" 

"Very well." Moments later, Lina's captor faced her, wearing a waitresses' uniform and sporting a headband in her long, violet hair. 

Lina took one glance at this person, before she ran out of the room, screaming, tears streaming down her face. 

"Who are you?" Gourry asked, watching Lina run towards the exit. 

"Luna Inverse, Lina's older sister," she told him. 

Gourry looked Luna up and down, and said, "Well, you're taller than Lina. And boy, you DEFINITELY have bigger breasts than her." He was rewarded for saying that by having Luna's fist smack his face into the floor. "Um... Anyway..." Gourry began, standing up again. "Why'd you do this, if Lina's your sister?" 

Luna smiled slyly, and said, "I wanted to make sure the one who would look after my baby sister is as smart as he is strong. I guess you proved my point." 

"What was your point?" 

"That you are worthy of protecting my little sister. I'll go ahead and let you go on with your job," Luna concluded. She started to walk away, but Gourry stopped her. 

"Are you saying that's it?" Gourry asked, slightly confused. 

"Yes. Why?" 

Gourry glared at Luna, and said with steel in his voice, "You kidnapped Lina, made me worry about her, you put me through all that work, you let me think you were going to kill her-- Just for this?" 

"Yes." When Gourry didn't drop his harsh look, then Luna continued. "I just wanted to make sure she was well taken care of." Then, she winked, and leaned in closer to Gourry's face. "Besides, worry about someone is all a part of loving them." Before the speechless Gourry could recover from that comment, Luna turned and walked off. 

"But..." Gourry stammered, alone again. "I..." He scratched his head, and then shrugged. "I guess so..." Then he just threw his arms up, and said, "Oh, well! Gotta find Lina. She ran out of here pretty fast..." So Gourry left the room, and headed through the dark corridors again to meet Lina outside the caverns. 

"Yes..." Luna said to herself, watching Gourry go. "My little sister has a very good protector indeed." _  
_


End file.
